Electronic Entertainment Expo 2018
Electronic Entertainment Expo 2018 is the 24th Electronic Entertainment Expo, happening in Los Angeles from June 12-14, 2018 though a few publishers have their press conferences in the days prior. Nintendo at E3 Presentation Nintendo's presentation, titled Nintendo Direct: E3 2018, will air on June 12 at 9am PT (12pm ET), with Nintendo Treehouse Live at E3 immediately following the presentation. So far, they have confirmed the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game for Nintendo Switch, as well as other games for the presentation. In this presentation, Nintendo showed off the following games * DAEMON X MACHINA * Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Torna: The Golden Country * Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! * Super Mario Party * Fire Emblem: Three Houses * Fortnite * Overcooked 2 * Killer Queen Black * Hollow Knight * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tournaments Nintendo has announced that they will be holding two tournaments this year. These will be held from June 11-12. The Splatoon 2 World Championship will be held on both days, with the semifinals being held on June 11 from 3:30-6:00pm PT (6:30-9:00pm ET), and the finals being held on June 12 at 1pm PT (4pm ET). It will include the 4 top teams that qualified in one of 4 regions; United States and Canada (SetToDestroyX), Europe (Gucci Gang), Japan (GG BoyZ), and Australia (Yeah Nay). This will be the first world tournament for the game since the game's launch. The Super Smash Bros. Invitational 2018 was held on June 12, immediately following the Splatoon 2 World Championship finals. It was in a similar vein as the Super Smash Bros. Invitational from E3 2014. The eight competitors for the tournament were announced on May 9.Nintendo of America on Twitter Additionally, there were exhibition matches from cosplayers and special guests. Masahiro Sakurai presented the winner, ZeRo, with a trophy and medal. Other Press Conferences * Electronic Arts held the EA Play 2018 event instead of going to the Expo again. It will take place at the Hollywood Palladium from June 9 -11. Their main event conference was held on June 9 at 11am PT (2pm ET). * Bethesda held their E3 press conference on June 10 at 6:30pm PT (9:30pm ET). * Ubisoft held their E3 press conference on June 11 at 1pm PT (4pm ET) Featured Games Switch * Adventure Time: Pirates of the Enchiridion (Outright Games) * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (Activision) * DAEMON X MACHINA (Nintendo) * Disgaea 1 Complete (NIS America) * Dragon Ball FighterZ (Bandai Namco) * Elder Scrolls Legends (Bethesda) * Dead Cells * Fallout Shelter (Bethesda) * Fire Emblem: Three Houses (Nintendo) * FIFA 19 (Electronic Arts) * Fortnite (Epic Games) * Freedom Planet (XSEED) * Gal Metal (XSEED) * Galak-Z: Variant S (GungHo) * Hollow Knight * Just Dance 2019 (Ubisoft) - also on Wii and Wii U * Killer Queen Black * Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (NIS America) * Little Dragons Cafe (Aksys Games) * Mario Tennis Aces (Nintendo) * Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 + 2 (Capcom) * Mega Man 11 (Capcom) * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate (Capcom) * Mugsters (Team17) * My Friend Pedro (Devolver Digital) * My Hero One's Justice (Bandai Namco) * My Time at Portia (Team17) * Overcooked 2 (Team17) * Planet Alpha (Team17) * Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee! (Nintendo) * RollerCoaster Tycoon (Atari) * Shining Resonance Refrain (Sega) * SNK 40th Anniversary Collection (NIS America) * Splatoon 2 (Nintendo) * Starlink: Battle for Atlas (Ubisoft) * State of Mind * Super Mario Party (Nintendo) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo) * Super Meat Boy Forever (Team Meat) * Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (Bandai Namco) * Team Sonic Racing (Sega) * Trials Rising (Ubisoft) * Valkyrie Chronicles 4 (Sega) * V-Rally 4 (Bigben Interactive) * Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (NIS America) Gallery E3 2018 - Day 1 - 01.JPG E3 2018 - Day 1 - 02.JPG E3 2018 - Day 1 - 03.JPG E3 2018 - Day 1 - 04.JPG E3 2018 - Day 1 - 05.JPG E3 2018 - Day 1 - 06.JPG See also *Electronic Entertainment Expo References Category:E3 Category:Events